Le groupie du pianiste
by Griseldis
Summary: De retour à Ba Sing Se, Wu découvre une nouvelle musique, le jazz. Mako désapprouve. Pre-slash


_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Clavier**. Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP._

 _Disclaimer : Dingue, mais l'univers d'Avatar et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

.

 **Le groupie du pianiste**

.

« Comme j'aime cette ambiance, s'exclama Wu avec un air ravi en battant des mains. C'est tellement… tu sais… _authentiquement_ génial. »

Mako ne se fatigua même pas à répondre.

Parce que discuter avec Wu, surtout un Wu enthousiaste, était généralement une perte de temps et qu'il ne voyait rien de génial dans cet antre. C'était vieux et c'était sale, crasse d'époque parfaitement authentique, il n'en avait aucun doute, mais il fallait sans doute avoir grandi dans les palais magnifiques du royaume de la Terre pour y trouver quelque chose de particulier.

« J'ai tellement hâte de l'écouter ! Tu sais, il a de la magie au bout des doigts. »

C'était une question de goût. Mako se sentait particulièrement réfractaire à cette nouvelle musique, le jazz, que Wu aimait tant. Le fait qu'ils doivent se rendre dans ce genre de lieu, bondés où les menaces pouvaient surgir à tout moment ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

Certes, le Grande Unificatrice était tombée mais elle avait toujours des partisans, sans parler des opposants du nouveau régime ou tout simplement un fou qui voudrait tuer le roi.

Lorsque Wu avait quitté Republic City pour retourner dans son royaume, il avait déclaré à Mako qu'il l'emmenait. Il s'était passé de son avis sur la question mais Mako l'avait tout de même suivi à Ba Sing Se parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air, de s'échapper, de ne plus avoir sous les yeux le rappel constant que les deux femmes merveilleuses qui l'avaient aimé étaient maintenant amoureuses l'une de l'autre.

Il ne lui restait rien à Republic City en dehors des souvenirs. Et il y en avait plus de mauvais que des bons.

Alors il était revenu dans la ville de ses parents, il avait retrouvé sa famille et il tentait de protéger Wu dans l'impossible tâche qu'il s'était fixé de faire du rigide royaume de la Terre un pays libre et ouvert sur le monde.

Ça marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, même si la bureaucratie et les hauts-fonctionnaires de la capitale suivaient sans enthousiasme. Les germes semés par Kuvira avaient au moins eu cet avantage. Lentement mais sûrement, Ba Sing Se commençait à accueillir et à accepter les étrangers et les changements, et le jazz faisait partie du lot.

Wu était si enthousiaste pour cette musique qu'il avait fait acheté un piano, sur lequel il tirait péniblement des sons discordants qu'il trouvait charmants, mais après tout, Mako connaissait l'oreille musicale du roi. De plus, il adorait se déguiser pour passer ses soirées dans des locaux où les artistes de cette nouvelle musique se produisaient avec un succès qui étonnait le maître de la terre.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais parler à Duke aujourd'hui ? Je rêve de pouvoir l'approcher ! Est-ce que ce ne serait pas merveilleux de lui adresser la parole et qu'il me réponde ? »

Mako ne comprenait pas comment Wu, qui était sans doute un des êtres les plus fats et les plus vantards du monde pouvait se comporter comme ça. Il n'aurait eu qu'à convoquer Duke au palais d'un mot pour passer autant de temps qu'il voulait en sa compagnie.

« Ce ne serait pas correct, lui avait-il dit avec emphase quand son garde du corps le lui avait suggéré, lassé de ces incursions dangereuses dans la ville basse. Duke est un artiste. Je ne peux pas juste lui demander de se soumettre à mes caprices ! »

Incroyable, quand Wu attendait que lui, Mako, qu'il baptisait du nom d'ami, se soumette effectivement à tous ses caprices. Certes, Mako n'obéissait pas forcément mais ça continuait quand même d'étonner Wu quand il l'envoyait promener après que ce dernier ait réclamé qu'il lui apporte un thé glacé ou qu'il lui masse les pieds.

Les lumières s'atténuèrent dans la salle tandis que la scène s'éclairait vivement et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit quand Duke apparut pour s'installer devant le piano.

Mako ne regardait pas, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il contemplait la foule, inquiet comme toujours. Il contemplait aussi le profil de Wu, avec cette mèche ridicule, ce nez romain, ces lèvres souriantes comme s'il était en extase et ces sourcils sous lesquels les yeux verts brillaient à la lumière de la scène comme des émeraudes.

Le roi Wu, un gamin superficiel et mal élevé, vantard et qui adorait s'écouter parler mais aussi courageux, dévoué et terriblement intelligent malgré son air idiot, était plongé dans un état presque voisin de la transe pour des simples notes de musique. Mako estimait avoir fait sa part d'actions héroïques et il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, lui.

Mako savait qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi à Ba Sing Se seulement à cause de Korra et d'Asami, ni pour être plus près de ses racines.

Mako savait aussi qu'il ne détestait pas le jazz juste à cause des dangers qu'ils courraient dans la ville basse quand la passion du roi les entraînait dans une expédition nocturne.

Il savait tout ça mais il n'était pas encore prêt à en tirer les conclusions.

.

* * *

 _Parce que je les trouve trop chouette ensemble ces deux-là ! Je récidiverai sans doute un jour d'ailleurs !_


End file.
